When September Comes
by Ldylaura2828
Summary: Date? Did he really mean a date...date? This is my story on what should happen if he tried to wriggle out of it being a date.Don't own, write for it...hell I even have to watch it late...written for my own pleasure.


When September Comes

Jim is sitting in conference room talking to the camera. "Yeah. I know it sounded like I was asking for a date." He looks down to the left and adjusts his seat. He is obliviously not comfortable with this question. "I guess it came out...that way."

He had just come back from his interview at corporate. On his drive to Scranton, he realized if he were ever going to move forward he needed to close the doors to the past. Jim decided he needed to have dinner with Pam to discuss how he could do this. A part of his mind screamed with pain at the thought of ending that hope. Another part rationalized he needed to move past that failure and humiliation if he were ever to be happy.

What was he thinking? As he closed the door after interrupting Pam during a talking head, he couldn't believe he used the word 'date'. What the hell was wrong with him? If anything this would be the anti-date. He was intent on completely burying the past. The word 'date' implied romantic interest.

He stood up and shrugged as he left the conference room.

Later that evening:

"So do you want to come in?" Pam asked shyly. Even though she heard he say the words of his carefully planned speech on being friends, she just didn't want the evening to end. May be that made her pathetic. She just didn't care.

Jim thought Hell Yes! But good sense kicked in, "It is getting pretty late." When Pam's face dropped in disappointment, his good sense kicked out. "Well, may be just to see your apartment." Her smile was reward enough for him to forget all about why he shouldn't go into her living space.

It was adorable just like her. "Wow, this is really nice."

"Hey, what did you expect? A dump!" She tried to sound indignationous but it didn't quite work as she was very pleased he liked her place. "Have a seat."

He sat on her floral sofa as she went to the refrigerator. When she came back she handed him a can of grape soda. His brow arched in silence question as to why she might have grape soda. She just shrugged and sat next to him.

Her dress fanned out over the sofa and across his knee a bit. Jim could smell her light perfume and breathed it in deeply. He hadn't allowed himself to be this close to her since the ill-fated kiss. Jim was feeling a little shaky on his conviction of closing the doors to the past.

The evening had gone smoothly after he gave her the only wanting to be friends speech, Mark had told him was full of lies and impossibilities. There was only a little shock and hurt, that she seemed to be able to set aside. They laughed and had a better time then either of them had in a long time.

He refocused on the present and realized she was staring at him. His heart skipped a beat and then began to race. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. Why was his mouth dry? He licked his lips and she moved a bit closer. It felt like they had slipped into a slow motion film. He trying to grab onto something to keep him in reality but everything was out of his grasp. "What?" His voice was a bit hoarse and rough sounding.

Pam shook her head slightly. "Nothing." And she moved closer. Her breast was resting on his arm and her thigh was pressed up against his. He could feel her breathe and knew it was faster than normal. Her eyes seemed mesmerized by his lips. She looked so sexy staring intently at him. Pam dragged her eyes up and met his eyes. Her breathe hitched and her eyes seem to plead for something.

"Please" It was all he could think of to say. He wasn't sure if he knew what he was asking but she responded as if she knew well enough for both of them.

Pam leaned in with an erotic slowness that gave him plenty of time to escape. When her lips met his, he wasn't sure who groaned louder. It was a relief. It was a connection that had been anticipated during the past three years and especially in the last three hours. It was heaven.

Jim's hands move without his brain participating on their direction. They glided up her arm and to the nape of her neck. His hands pulled her into him as they were caressing the back of her neck. She arched like a cat into him.

Pam's head lolled back as his lips trailed down to her throat. He love bit the cease of her neck and her moan harden him beyond reason. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers dug into his hair. Pleasure zinged through him. He needed more of her so he grabbed her pulling her up into his lap. Her dress rode up so he was privy to the fact she was wearing real stockings with garters.

As she gently moved on his lap, he realized she wasn't as innocence as the image she always projected. She was a sexy woman who knew what she wanted. He pulled her head down so he could reach her lips. His hands strayed down to her ankles that were on either side of him. He stroked them slowly.

"Oh, Jim." She panted. His hands made a slow gentle trail up her gorgeous calf behind her knee where he stayed a while just because he loved making her whimper. Then he began brushing up the outside of her thighs under her dress over her garters to her lovely backside. How many years had he waited to have it in her hands. He was never this forward but rules didn't apply in this situation. The only thing separating his hands and her bottom was scrap of silk.

He pulled her closer to him seating her more firmly on his erection. She seemed to be burning up between her thighs because he could feel the intense heat right through his trousers. Oh how he wished there was nothing between them so he could feel her wet heat right on him. Pam was kissing him with complete loss of control. She began moving against his harden trousers as if that was going to help either of them.

A moment later, with a groan he realized it could very possible help the both of them. He grabbed her ass and started helping her movements. The v-neck of her dress exposed her cleavage and he was not above taking advantage of that situation. He broke his kiss. "Oh Jim." She sounded hot and aroused and ready of him. His tongue traveled down between her two beautiful breasts. He was moving her on him roughly with a strong rhythm. She pulled her hands from his hair, parted her dress and unfastened her front closure bra. Her bare breasts were in his face.

"Oh, Pam." He wished he could have taken the time to tell her how beautiful and sexy she looked. But all he could do was worship her perfection with his mouth. She was moving and moaning. He could tell she was close to cumming.

His hands dug into her ass and pushed her down hard on him as he grinded up. Jim sucked her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. That's all it took and Pam was cumming in his arms. "Oh, Jimmmmm!" She arched into him as her orgasm overtook her completely.

He didn't have time to process this fact for more than a microsecond because he was right there with her. "Oh Pammmm!" Panting. "Yes!" His pleasure throbbed against her as she ground down harder. Her body still shivered with pleasure that coursed through it.

She was breathless as he rested his forehead against her chest. Pam clung to him as she was trying to catch her breathe. He held her close and didn't even care that he did something he had never done even as a teenager. Jim Habert creamed his pants. It made him smile.

He felt irrationally happy. Finally. It was all he could think. Funny, that this was undoubtedly hands down the best sex he ever had, and he didn't even undress for it. He felt a kiss on his head.

Jim looked up and she was smiling down at him in wonderment. His heart melted and he hugged her tighter. It felt so right. It was perfect. This is exactly how he knew it would be. As he watched her a blush chased across her cheeks and she looked down. Pam appeared a bit embarrassed by what had happened between them.

She shook her head but didn't seem to be able to look at him. "I, um..." Her words died as they couldn't translate her thoughts.

He grabbed her chin and tilted it down. "Yeah, me either..." He was happy. May be he should be embarrassed by having a complete loss of control but he was completely content and happy. Jim had never felt this way in his entire life. Then worry caught him. "You did...?"

Pam looked confused then followed his question. "Oh, yeah. Couldn't you...tell?" She reddened further.

Jim smiled up at her. "Well, I thought so but then I became really busy myself. I just wanted to make sure..." Jim was pretty sure he went red in the face.

Pam just beamed at him and giggled. Minutes past and they just smiled at each other. Neither wanted to move in case they broke the spell.

Finally, Pam broke the silence. "I need to use the bathroom." Jim nodded and Pam gracefully slipped off his lap fixing her dress as she went. Jim sat there still amazed at what happened.

When Pam came back into the room, her eyes went directly to his crotch. "Do you want to clean up?"

"Don't really think that's going to be possible. I need to wash these." Jim chuckled. Now it was getting a bit embarrassing.

Pam piped up. "I have a washer. We could wash them quickly."

Jim thought for a moment. He would be pant less in Pam's apartment. "Thanks." What else could he have said?

She opened a trunk and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a large t-shirt. "If you want you can take a quick shower. Just hand me out the clothes and I can start the washer."

Jim nodded. It felt nice to be taken care of by her. He handed out his clothing and murmured a thanks before taking a quick shower. He tried very hard to ignore the fact that Pam was in this shower on a daily basis and she was naked. He was envious of the water caressing her flesh. Jesus! What the hell is wrong with you. Get out of the shower! Jim stopped his thoughts and toweled off quickly.

He joined Pam in the living room and she to had changed her clothes. She was in a very large t shirt. Jim wasn't sure if she had anything under it or not and he tried hard not to think about it.

"So..." Pam obliviously didn't know what to say. Then she came up with the standard fall back. "Do you want to watch TV?"

He wanted to shout Not really! "Sure."

Pam clicked the TV on and a DVD was on the screen. "Oh." Pam tried to pull it out.

Jim stopped her. "What is that?"

"Nothing." Pam tried to dissuade him for finding out the title. Then gave up. "It's Only You." She explained to Jim's blank stare. "It is an old movie with Robert Downey Jr. He meets a woman in Italy and she thinks she is destined to marry someone by a certain name. He lies and tells her that's his name."

Jim was shocked. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he was already starting to fall in love with her."

"But he just met her." Jim pushed.

"Sometimes you just know. Anyway, it is dumb movie. Want to watch CNN?" Pam tried to move things along.

"If its so dumb why are you watching it?" Jim questioned. "Wait is this a desert island pick?"

Pam looked down and smiled.

"We have to watch it." Jim turned on the movie and pulled her into the crook of his arm. She sighed and settled in against him. Pam restarted it and they watched it from beginning to end, ignoring the fact that her washer had long since stopped.


End file.
